When consumers make online purchases or purchases using mobile devices, they are often forced to enter loyalty card information or credit card information into the mobile device for rewards or payment. Due to the small screen size and keyboard interface on a mobile device, such entry is generally cumbersome and prone to errors. Users may use many different cards for purchases, such as credit cards, debit cards, stored value cards, and other cards. Information entry difficulties are multiplied for a merchant attempting to process mobile payments on mobile devices for multiple transactions.
Current applications for obtaining payment information or other card data from a card require a precise positioning of the card in the scan. Typically, a box is presented on the user interface of the user computing device. The user is required to precisely line the card up with the box to allow the user computing device to capture an image of the card.
In certain systems, a user device uploads multiple images for the system to process. The system may request additional images when adequate results are not obtained. To obtain a usable image for uploading, the user may alter the position of the image capturing device, change the lighting, or perform any function to improve the image. If the user device is transmitting images to the system before a good image is captured, the processing capacity required to upload multiple images may become burdensome. Current applications do not allow the user computing device to filter the images to reduce the need to transmit unusable images.